


windswept

by estir



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hospitals, If I ever write another 5D's fic I will give someone $5, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Please Consider This OT3, Post-Canon, Sharing a Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estir/pseuds/estir
Summary: Aki stays late at the hospital, not realizing that a small surprise awaits her back at their apartment.Challenge: for day 2 of @ygotplusweek, the little things and domesticity





	windswept

**Author's Note:**

> hi what's a yugioh ...?

Aki scratched her temple lightly from atop a stool behind the triage station. Her brows pulled together as she read over the chart in her hand again. The nurses and other attendings bustled around her, almost in spite of her quiet concentration. She flipped another page over the edge of the manilla folder and winced when the metal clasps holding the whole thing together tore a little bit further. Lab results littered this page in reds and ranges, but none of the numbers seemed to connect together. Her rigorous training and frantic search for ICD codes to follow had lent her little aid. She was quickly reaching the end of her rope, and none of the other attendings she had consulted had offered much advice…

She blinked when a hand landed heavily on her shoulder, jostling her harshly from her spiraling thoughts. Her hands pulled the chart to her chest protectively, on instinct, as she returned her awareness to the triage and the head nurse at her side.

“Dr. Izayoi,” the woman said slowly, as if Aki would startle and flee if her tone was too antagonizing, “you’re off the clock right now, aren’t you?”

Aki’s eyes widened as a blush colored her cheekbones. She nodded slowly, “Yes, I guess I am.”

The nurse sighed, finally taking her hand off of Aki’s shoulder and placing it gently on her scrub-clad hip, “Well, I hate to say this, but… we need that stool you’re sitting on up at the desk.”

“Oh!” Aki startled with a jump to her feet, soft heels clicking lightly into the linoleum. She stepped to the side to allow the nurse past, barely having the peace of mind to glance at the old analog clock in the corner, “I guess I am here quite late.”

The nurse hummed, grabbing the stool roughly and turning away.

Aki took the brisk departure as a queue for her to file away the chart and head back to her tiny broom closet of an office. She took to the walk briskly, as she usually did down these halls, and before she knew it she was standing outside her locked door.

Maybe… maybe she was more tired than she’d realized.

Her smartphone blinked happily on her desk, the only light in the otherwise minimalist room. She didn’t bother with the light switch as she crossed the room, quickly flicking a drawer open with her door key. Her hands pulled out her bag with practiced ease, and she threw it over her shoulder fluidly. The routine set her more at ease, although the underlying stress buzzed like a hive of bees at the back of her mind.

She left the office in three purposeful strides and locked the door with the flick of her wrist. Her keys fell simply into a pocket in the folds of her dress, and she smiled softly as she gripped the cold leather straps of her designer bag. It was in the strangest moments that she remembered receiving it, but the memory always left her feeling warmed and loved: a birthday party in the rain, wrapped in a blanket on the couch, fingers curling through her long red hair.

“Aki!” 

She startled away from the memory at the familiar shout, blinking around the lobby more out of instinct than anything else. Her heart leapt in her chest, and her breath hitched against the low murmur of the crowd.

He stood just inside the automatic glass doors, amber eyes fixed entirely upon her high-strung and disheveled candor. His face broke apart to make room for his wide-toothed grin, and Aki couldn’t help the small giggle at the expression. Even from this distance Crow’s wind-blown spikes of hair called for her hands, for her manicured nails to scratch and brush it into some semblance of style. He still wore his uniform, wrinkled at the seams from another long shift out on the streets.

Aki moved to lightly grab at his jacket, “Are you still on the clock? I thought you’d be home late tonight.”

His loud laughter echoed in the entryway as they stepped away from the lobby, from the hustle and mayhem that had held Aki’s full attention for the last several… hours? Shifts?

It was entirely too dark outside to be normal.

“I’m off, don’t worry. And now you are too!” he chided, and the teasing notes in his tone forced her cheeks to blush in embarrassment, “Had a feeling you might still be cooped up here, stressing out over one result or another.”

Crow softly dislodged his arm from Aki’s grip, taking her hand in his.

“I’m not wrong, huh?” he said. Aki chuckled lowly in reply, entwining their fingers together by pure muscle memory. The warmth was reassuring and familiar, and it calmed her racing pulse.

“Yeah, okay,” Aki relaxed into a small smirk, “And now that you’ve saved your damsel in distress, will you take her home and fix her a warm meal?”

He glanced up to meet her eyes against the soft glow of the neon hospital lights, a wicked grin curling against gleaming canines, “Not sure about any distressed damsel or shining white knight, but I think a warm meal is waiting for us back at the apartment, now that you mention it.”

Aki eyed the sidecar on Crow’s bike with her own vibrant amusement and took the spare helmet eagerly. Her mind pulled at their conversation, at this unusual rendezvous, but the anxiety was quickly quieted by a familiar rush of endorphins in her veins.

As long as she lived, she would never tire of this high: a growling machine speeding over asphalt, wind numbing the pinpricks on her skin as Crow guided her home.

* * *

Her hair fell in winswept strands around her face. Singular red spirals prodded at the corners of her widening eyes. The wind didn’t blow here in their doorway, now in the dead of night, but every molecule of air rushed from the back of her throat in a decent mimicry.

“Sherry,” she choked as the damn behind her eyes broke.

The hand at the small of her back held firm as she wavered, her emotions and her fatigue finally teaming up against her last vestiges of composure. Crow’s harsh laughter ghosted against the her neck, tickling the tiny baby hairs just behind her ears.

And Sherry was a sight to behold, slumped against the doorframe in nothing but gym shorts and a loose-fitting muscle shirt. Her smirk lit fire in Aki’s lungs, in her stomach, and its warmth spread in a shiver to every cell in every nook and corner of Aki.

“I thought you would never get back,” Sherry said, “Starting to think you’re working yourself too hard, y’know? Like you did back in med school.”

The tease pulled an easy laugh from Crow and a gentle caress across Aki’s back, but Aki couldn’t pull her attention back to their light banter, to their easy togetherness.

“You’re here,” she whispered at length, “You’re really here.”

Sherry’s smirk calmed into a gentle smile, and she unfolded her arms to reach.

“I’m home, Aki.”

And when she took Aki into her arms, held her fast and hard for the first time in months, Aki felt like she could breathe again.

“Welcome home, love.”


End file.
